Kamienica Leona Doleya
right|thumb|250px|Kamienica Leona Doleya ([[2011)]] right|thumb|250px|Kamienica Leona Doleya ([[2008)]] right|thumb|250px|Kamienica Leona Doleya ([[2011)]] Kamienica Leona Doleya (znana także jako Kamienica Zakładów Amunicyjnych "Pocisk", "kamienica z wieżyczką") – kamienica położona na Kamionku, przy ulicy Chodakowskiej 22 (dawniej Terespolska 22). Historia Według dawnej księgi wieczystej, założonej w dniu 15 marca (na wniosek z 25 stycznia 1899 roku), pierwszą ujawnioną właścicielką gruntu była Anna Zofia Załuska ,która kupiła nieruchomość za 900 rubli. W 1905 roku właścicielem został Mikołaj Osiński, a w 1913 roku właścicielami byli: Jan Pytliński (Iwan Pawłowicz Pytliński) do połowy oraz Adam Pawłowicz Pytliński i Franciszka Jakowlewna Zimoch-Pytlińska do drugiej połowy. Kamienica powstała w 1914 roku, gdy posesję zakupili małżonkowie Leon i Antonina Doleyowie (każde z nich po połowie), prawdopodobnie według projektu Czesława Przybylskiego. Informacja ta nie jest jednak pewna. Wydaje się, że kamienica była przebudowywana. Z całą pewnością w 1914r. wzniesiona została oficyna wschodnia, o czym swiadczy inskrypcja L.D. +1914, na jednej ze ścian oficyny. Na mocy aktu notarialnego z 24 kwietnia 1920 roku 50% udziałów w kamienicy, należących do Leona Doleya w szacunku 500 000 marek polskich zostało wniesione jako aport do spółki Zakładów Metalowo-Amunicyjnych „Obrona” z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością; na mocy tego samego aktu drugie 50% udziałów zostało sprzedane tej spółce przez Antoninę Doley. Niektóre źródła podają za datę wzniesienia kamienicy 1921 rok, a za inwestora zakłady amunicyjne "Pocisk", jednak tak naprawdę firma ta stała się właścicielem już istniejącego budynku w 1924 roku za sumę 160 000 złotych (wpis w księdze wieczystej z 4 listopada 1924 roku), nabywając nieruchomość od Zakładów Metalowo- Amumicyjnych "Obrona". W budynku zamieszkała kadra inżynierska zakładu. Podczas niemieckiej okupacji, zarządzeniem Szefa Okręgu Warszawskiego z dnia 19 stycznia 1940 roku Zarządcą Komisarycznym Spółki Zakłady Amunicyjne Pocisk S.A. został dr Konrad Klimosch. Stosowny wpis w księdze wieczystej nosi datę 26 września 1940 roku. W dniu 18 czerwca 1941 roku zarządca „Pocisku”, dr Konrad Klimosch, sprzedał kamienicę zamieszkaną przez kadrę inżynieryjną fabryki małżeństwu Feliksowi i Michalinie Rachmielowskim za sumę 314 000 złotych celem zapłaty zobowiązań, a w szczególności na pokrycie zaległych płac pracownikom oraz zaległych składek Ubezpieczalni Społecznej za 1939 rok. Kamienica przetrwała II wojnę światową w dobrym stanie. Jak wynika z dokumentów Biura Odbudowy Stolicy, budynek został opisany jako "uszkodzony w niewielkim stopniu" i zawnioskowano, że nadaje się do remontu. Budynek nigdy nie przechodził naprawy głównej. Relacje ustne mówią o naprawie jednej ze ścian szczytowych w gmachu głównym tuż po wojnie, w 1945 roku. Ściana ta miała być nieznacznie uszkodzona podczas działań wojennych, wskutek uderzenia ładunku, wystrzelonego z okolic Dworca Wschodniego. W 1951 roku wykonano naprawę gzymsów, zaś około 1965 roku naprawę tynków zewnętrznych. Do 1967 roku, to jest do chwili negatywnego rozpatrzenia wniosku dekretowego, złożonego w dniu 7 października 1949 roku przez właścicieli: Feliksa i Michalinę Rachmielowskich, zarządzali oni nieruchomością. Po dziewiętnastu latach, w dniu 5 lipca 1967 roku, decyzją Prezydium Rady Narodowej nieruchomość została przejęta przez Skarb Państwa na mocy dekretu o własności i użytkowaniu gruntów na obszarze miasta stołecznego Warszawy z 26 października 1945 roku, zwanego dekretem Bieruta. Nie uzasadniono w decyzji powodu odebrania własności. W sierpniu 1967 roku Ministerstwo Gospodarki Komunalnej utrzymało tę decyzję w mocy, argumentując, że "budynek jest duży" w świetle obowiązujących ustaw, bo zawiera ponad 20 izb, oraz że nieruchomość jest odbierana nie tylko wówczas, gdy korzystanie z niej nie da się pogodzić z planem zagospodarowania (taki warunek stawiał dekret), ale także "z jakichkolwiek innych przyczyn". Dnia 4 marca 1968 roku nastąpił wpis w księdze wieczystej na rzecz Skarbu Państwa. Przygnębiony tym rozwojem wypadków, 6 kwietnia 1968 roku zmarł Feliks Rachmielowski, a jego małżonka przeżyła go o 11 lat. W dniu 1 maja 1968 roku budynek protokolarnie przeszedł pod administrację ZBM w osobie ówczesnej Administracji Domów Mieszkalnych nr 6 (obecnie Administracji Nieruchomości nr 5 Zakładu Gospodarowania Nieruchomościami w dzielnicy Praga Południe) – Michalina Rachmielowska odmówiła podpisania protokołu. Jednocześnie z przejęciem budynku przez ADM-6 nastąpiło polecenie zdemontowania ogrodzenia posesji. Około 1960 roku nastąpiło wytyczenie obecnego biegu ulicy Terespolskiej i Chodakowskiej, z tego względu kamienica zmieniła adres z Terespolskiej 22 na Chodakowską 22. W latach 1967-2006 kamienica była czynszówką zarządzaną przez ZBM, potem ZAN, a w końcu przez ZGN (Zakład Gospodarowania Nieruchomości w dzielnicy Praga Południe). W sierpniu 1971 roku została sporządzona inwentaryzacja budowlana obiektu na zlecenie Z.B.M. Praga-Południe. Według tego opracowania budynek został wzniesiony w 1914 roku, obiekt opisano jako budynek mieszkalny, murowany, podpiwniczony, stojący w zabudowie półzwartej, czterokondygnacyjny (oficyny trzy i dwukondygnacjowe). Ówcześnie parter i piwnicę oficyny wschodniej (w podwórzu) zajmowała spółdzielnia produkująca skarpety. Według cytowanego opracowania powierzchnia zabudowy wynosiła 730 metrów kwadratowych, powierzchnia użytkowa 1575 metrów kwadratowych, zaś kubatura 12383 metry sześcienne. W obiekcie było 28 mieszkań. Zarząd państwowy ZBM, ZAN, wreszcie ZGN, charakteryzujący się brakiem remontów i bylejakością zarządzania spowodował, że kamienica została doprowadzona przez te instytucje do ruiny. W 2002 roku Spółdzielnia Mieszkaniowa "Osiedle Młodych" wystąpiła do Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy z propozycją zakupu nieruchomości, deklarując, że dotychczasowym lokatorom zapewni lokale. W 2003 roku Powiatowy Inspektor Nadzoru Budowlanego, decyzją 685/03, nakazał Prezydentowi Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy remont całego budynku w szerokim zakresie: wzmocnienia południowej ściany szczytowej, wymiany stropów nad podziemiem, wymiany instalacji elektrycznej i wodno-kanalizacyjnej, wymiany stolarki okiennej, wymiany drewnianej konstrukcji dachów w całym obiekcie,wymiany pokryć dachowych i obróbek blacharskich, osuszenia i odgrzybienia ścian budynku, zapewnienia prawidłowej wentylacji. Nakaz ten nie został jednak wykonany, wobec czego wszczęto postępowanie egzekucyjne (na Zakład Gospodarowania Nieruchomościami nałożono karę 25 000zł), co jednak nie spowodowało przeprowadzenia remontu. Wobec pogarszającego się stanu obiektu w styczniu 2005 roku decyzją nr 6/2005 zarząd dzielnicy Praga Południe podjął decyzję o wykwaterowaniu lokatorów. Była ona wykonywana niespiesznie; w lecie 2005 roku decyzją Powiatowego Inspektora Nadzoru Budowlanego wyłączono z użytkowania oficynę wschodnią. Miało to związek z budową przy ul. Mińskiej 70, która spowodowała powstanie poważnych pęknięć w oficynie wschodniej i reszcie kompleksu Chodakowska 22. Ówczesny wiceburmistrz dzielnicy Praga-Południe Mateusz Mroz oświadczył, że budynek nie będzie remontowany, bo gminie się to nie opłaca. W sierpniu 2006 roku oficjalnie skończyło się wykwaterowywanie lokatorów, chociaż ostatni mieszkańcy wyprowadzili się w 2007 roku.Dwóch lokatorów nie dopełniło jednak obowiązku wymeldowania. Opuszczony budynek bardzo szybko popadł w stan skrajnej ruiny. Skradzione zostały metalowe barierki, drzwi, instalacja elektryczna. W 2006 roku stowarzyszenie Creo podjęło próby uratowania zabytkowej kamienicy, czego zwieńczeniem było wpisanie budynku do rejestru zabytków w dniu 1 sierpnia 2006 roku. Stowarzyszenie doprowadziło także do tego, że obiekt został wpisany do programu rewitalizacji dzielnicy Praga Południe na lata 2005-2013, co mogłoby umożliwić jego renowację. W dniu 20 listopada 2007 roku ZGN w dzielnicy Praga-Południe zwrócił się o zawieszenie postępowania egzekucyjnego. W dniu 17 grudnia 2007 roku, postanowieniem EN/172/07 Powiatowy Inspektor Nadzoru Budowlanego zawiesił postępowanie egzekucyjne, prowadzone wobec Prezydenta Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy, dotyczące niewykonania decyzji nr 685/03. PINB uznał, że wskutek oświadczenia władz dzielnicy z 9 listopada 2007 roku, w którym obiecały one włączyć budynek do programu rewitalizacji przez przeprowadzenie robót zabezpieczających w 2008 roku (miał zostać zabezpieczony dach, wzmocnione ściany i stropy – szacowano koszt na 100 000 zł) oraz wykonać prace projektowe dotyczące remontu, który miałby się odbyć w roku 2009 zachodzą wystarczające przesłanki do zawieszenia postępowania, zaś istotne jest, że zobowiązany dąży we własnym zakresie do wykonania obowiązku. W 2008 roku jednak żadne prace projektowe ani remontowe, dotyczące obiektu przy ul. Chodakowskiej 22 nie zostały przeprowadzone. Stowarzyszenie Creo liczyło ówcześnie, że w obiekcie mogłoby się znaleźć m.in. Interaktywne Centrum Muzealne Kamionka i Grochowa oraz Rezydencja Pobytów Twórczych. Działania restauratorskie względem kamienicy kosztowałyby 7 do 10 mln złotych. Plany te jednak skończyły się fiaskiem, gdyż zamiast wykonywania prac remontowych miasto Warszawa uruchomiło w 2008 roku procedurę przetargową – nieruchomość miała zostać wystawiona do przetargu nieograniczonego przez Prezydenta Miasta Warszawy za sumę 3 500 000 zł. Prawo pierwokupu, w świetle obowiązujących przepisów przysługiwało jednak spadkobiercom dawnych właścicieli. Spadkobiercy ci wysuwali swe roszczenia już od listopada 1990 roku, jednak były one ignorowane przez miasto. Miasto argumentowało, że nie ma ustawy reprywatyzacyjnej i kazało czekać. Wobec groźby sprzedaży nieruchomości przez miasto Warszawa, spadkobiercy dawnych właścicieli zablokowali przetarg i wystąpili w lipcu 2008 roku do Ministerstwa Infrastruktury o unieważnienie dawnych decyzji z lipca i sierpnia 1967 roku, wydanych z naruszeniem prawa. W dniu 5 lutego 2008 roku Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków, sygnujący swoją decyzję jako Prezyent Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy wydał nakaz nr 140N/08, który zobowiązywał Miasto Stołeczne Warszawa do zabezpieczenia budynku przy ul. Chodakowskiej 22 poprzez zamurowanie wszystkich otworów okiennych i drzwiowych, wykonanie nowego pokrycia dachu i wykonanie nowych obróbek blacharskich. Miasto nie miało jednak zamiaru wykonywać tego nakazu. W dniu 8 lipca 2008 roku miasto Warszawa wystąpiło o zmianę decyzji w zakresie terminu i zakresu nakazanych prac, uzasadniając, że budynek będzie sprzedany i nie ma potrzeby, by miasto go w jakikolwiek sposób remontowało. Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków przychylił się do tego wniosku i w rekordowym tempie decyzją 130N/08 z dnia 21 lipca 2008 roku nakazał jedynie zamurowanie otworów okiennych i drzwiowych, co miało ten skutek, że w zawilgoconym budynku ustała jakakolwiek wentylacja. Wskutek tego ściany, pomalowane farbą klejową zostały zaatakowane przez grzyby pleśniowe. Wskutek niewykonania nowego pokrycia dachu strop ostatniej kondygnacji był zalewany przez wodę i w końcu nastąpiło jego zarwanie. Zalaniu uległy też niżej położone stropy. W okresie od 2008 roku do lipca 2011 roku budynek nie był już kontrolowany przez Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków. W dniu 5 stycznia 2010 roku, po unieważnieniu decyzji Prezydium Rady Narodowej z 5 lipca 1967 roku oraz decyzji Ministerstwa Gospodarki Komunalnej z sierpnia 1967 roku przez Ministerstwo Infrastruktury budynek stał się ponownie własnością prywatną. Pomimo tego, w okresie od 5 stycznia 2010 roku do 7 lipca 2011 roku nieruchomością nadal administrował Zakład Gospodarowania Nieruchomościami w dzielnicy Praga Południe, bez zgody właścicieli. 24 listopada 2010 roku, po rozpatrzeniu przez wydział spraw dekretowych i związków wyznaniowych wniosku dawnych właścicieli – Feliksa i Michaliny Rachmielowskich z 7 października 1949 roku Prezydent Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy ustanowił prawo użytkowania wieczystego do gruntu nieruchomości. Decyzja ta pozostawała niewykonana do 2 grudnia 2011 roku, tj. do chwili zawarcia aktu notarialnego. ZGN nie dopilnował wymeldowania wszystkich lokatorów, wobec czego pod koniec 2010 roku stosowną procedurę administracyjną wszczął jeden ze współwłaścicieli. Zakończyła się ona wymeldowaniem faktycznie nie zamieszkujących kamienicy lokatorów w lutym 2011 roku. Na dzień 30 marca 2011 roku ZGN przewidział protokolarne przekazanie nieruchomości współwłaścicielom. Przedłożony do podpisu protokół zawierał jednak liczne braki i błędy: między innymi, powierzchnie budynków były wyrażone w metrach sześciennych, twierdzono ponadto, że licznik wody jest zdjęty, choć faktycznie był on zainstalowany, nie przedłożono dokumentów o wpisie obiektu do rejestru zabytków (ZGN nie posiadał żadnych dokumentów świadczących o tym fakcie). Nie oprowadzono współwłaścicieli po obiekcie, licząc, że nie zorientują się w stanie faktycznym obiektu. Z tego względu współwłaściciele odmówili objęcia obiektu w tym dniu. Kolejny termin przejęcia nieruchomości ZGN naznaczył na 30 maja. Ten termin nie został dotrzymany z powodu choroby jednego ze współwłaścicieli. Dnia 24 maja 2011 roku PINB poinformował współwłaścicieli, że wobec Prezydenta Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy wszczęto procedurę egzekucyjną, wskutek niewykonania decyzji PINB 685/03, ale nie będą oni informowani o przebiegu tego postępowania. W czerwcu 2011 roku budynek został oznakowany przez ZGN ostrzegawczymi tablicami o niebezpieczeństwie zagrożenia budowlanego, mogącego spowodować śmierć i kalectwo. Brak jest informacji o technicznych szczegółach istniejącego zagrożenia; należy jednak sądzić, że niekonserwowany przez lata budynek oficyny wschodniej (a być może cały kompleks) zdatny jest już tylko do rozbiórki. W dniu 5 lipca 2011 roku jeden ze współwłaścicieli wystąpił z wnioskiem do urzędu Mazowieckiego Wojewódzkiego Konserwatora Zabytków o wznowienie procedury wpisu do rejestru kamienicy wraz z oficynami i terenem posesji, w której bez własnej winy nie brał udziału. Przeprowadzona w dniu 6 lipca 2011 roku kontrola obiektu przez biuro Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków (kontrola ta nastąpiła na wniosek jednego ze współwłaścicieli) wykazała, że obejmowany obiekt jest w stanie katastrofalnym. Dnia 7 lipca 2011 roku nieruchomość została protokolarnie przekazana współwłaścicielom – z tą datą zakończyło się bezumowne administrowanie nieruchomością przez ZGN. Protokół ten był nieznacznie poprawiony w stosunku do wersji z 30 marca. W tej sytuacji współwłaściciele zażądali załączenia protokołu kontroli Konserwatora Zabytków do protokołu, jako dokumentu stwierdzającego, w jakim stanie przejmują obiekt. Stwierdzili też, że występują różnice w stosunku do powierzchni gruntu i budynku, wyrażonej w protokóle (1383 metrów kwadratowych) i w inwentaryzacji z 1971 roku (1575 metrów kwadratowych). ZGN różnic tych nie wyjaśnił. Po przejęciu nieruchomości przez współwłaścicieli rozpoczęło się jej uprzątanie. W okresie od 7 lipca 2011 roku do września 2012 roku zostało usunięte z terenu posesji około 50 000 kilogramów śmieci pozostawionych przez poprzednich użytkowników. Zostały poczynione prace zabezpieczające – prowizorycznie naprawiono uszkodzoną rynnę i dach, chroniąc obiekt od zalewania wodą. Został podstemplowany strop w piwnicy, wystającej poza obrys budynku. W dniu 11 lipca 2011 roku Prezydent Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy – Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków powiadomił, że wszczyna wobec właścicieli postępowanie nakazowe ws. zabezpieczenia kamienicy przed zniszczeniem. W ocenie współwłaścicieli nie ma jednak już czego zabezpieczać – obiekt jest już zniszczony i nie nadaje się do remontu, zaś winę za stan obiektu ponosi po części Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków, który nie kontrolował obiektu w latach 2008-2011 i nie egzekwował od Prezydenta Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy ani wykonania decyzji PINB 685/03, ani swojej decyzji 140N/08. Zażalenie na postępowanie Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków zostało w sierpniu 2011 roku przekazane za pośrednictwem Biura Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków do Ministerstwa Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego. Nie czekając na merytoryczne rozstrzygnięcie tego zażalenia w dniu 22 listopada Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków nakazał wykonanie właścicielom prac, których przez lata nie wykonywało miasto: odtworzeniową wymianę więźby dachowej, wykonanie nowego pokrycia dachu i obróbek blacharskich, osuszenie i odgrzybienie ścian, przywrócenie wentylacji grawitacyjnej, wymianę stropów nad piwnicami i na strychu. Na wykonanie części tych prac Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków dał termin do 31 grudnia 2012 roku, zaś pozostałych prac do dnia 31 grudnia 2013 roku, przy czym decyzji tej nadał rygor natychmiastowej wykonalności, zasłaniając się ważnym interesem społecznym, jakim jest ochrona zabytków. Od decyzji tej odwołanie wnieśli do Ministerstwa Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego wszyscy współwłaściciele, argumentując, że powoływanie się na ważny interes społeczny, jakim jest ochrona zabytków jest chybione, gdyż Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków miał dość czasu, by realizować ten ważny interes społeczny w latach 1968-2011, tj. w czasie, gdy obiektem zarządzało miasto. W dniu 2 grudnia 2011 roku przedstawiciele miasta i współwłaściciele podpisali akt notarialny – umowę użytkowania wieczystego gruntu. W lutym 2012 roku decyzją Zarządu Dzielnicy Praga Południe użytkowanie wieczyste zostało przekształcone w prawo własności gruntu. Wpis tego prawa w księgę wieczystą nastąpił w drugiej połowie maja 2012 roku, zaś sytuacja prawna nieruchomości wróciła do sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce przed wejściem w życie dekretu Bieruta. W dniu 23 maja 2012 roku Ministerstwo Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego uchyliło decyzję Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków z 22 listopada 2011 roku, stwierdzając, że Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków pozostawał w bezczynności w latach 2008-2011, zaś decyzją 130N/08 z dnia 21 lipca 2008 roku przyczynił się do uszkodzenia zabytku. Organ odwoławczy wskazał na nierówne traktowanie współwłaścicieli- osób fizycznych i jednostki samorządu terytorialnego. Ponadto organ podniósł, że wskazany w decyzji z 22 listopada 2011 roku zakres prac nie jest dostatecznie uzasadniony. Brak było analizy, w jakim stanie stan obiektu pogorszył się od 2008 roku, zaś terminy na wykonanie prac powinny być terminami realnymi. Wobec powyższego sprawa wróciła do ponownego rozpatrzenia przez Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków. Dnia 13 czerwca 2012 roku Powiatowy Inspektor Nadzoru Budowlanego dla miasta stołecznego Warszawy umorzył postępowanie egzekucyjne, prowadzone w stosunku do Prezydenta Miasta z powodu niewykonania remontu obiektu (niewykonania decyzji 685/03). Postępowanie zostało umorzone w związku z opieszałością Powiatowego Inspektora Nadzoru Budowlanego, który nie wznowił w terminie jednego roku od zawieszenia prowadzonego postępowania (postępowanie to powinno być wznowione w 2008 roku, czemu PINB uchybił). W dniu 5 września 2012 roku Powiatowy Inspektor Nadzoru Budowlanego umorzył postępowanie w sprawie stanu technicznego obiektu. Dnia 5 września 2012 roku na polecenie Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków odbyły się oględziny obiektu, przeprowadzone przez rzeczoznawcę, które były kontynuowane w następnych dniach. Natomiast w dniu 8 października 2012 roku z inicjatywy Mazowieckiego Wojewódzkiego Konserwatora Zabytków odbyło się trójstronne spotkanie, w którym obok Mazowieckiego Wojewódzkiego Konserwatora Zabytków uczestniczył zastępca Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków oraz współwłaściciel kamienicy. Tematem spotkania były dalsze perspektywy obiektu. W tym samym dniu Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków zarządził przeprowadzenie oględzin obiektu, które odbyły się 22 października 2012 roku. W oględzinach wzięli udział przedstawiciel biura Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków, stowarzyszenia Creo oraz współwłaściciele. Dnia 22 października 2012 roku decyzją 2184N/12 Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków orzekł o pozwoleniu na zabezpieczenie oficyny zachodniej poprzez wykonanie nowego dachu, naprawę elewacji, rynien i rur spustowych. Dnia 17 stycznia 2013 roku Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków wydał nakaz wykonania prac remontowych. Od tego nakazu współwłaściciele odwołali się do Ministerstwa Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego, m.in. z uwagi na ważne do października 2013 roku pozwolenie Konserwatora. W dniu 12 marca 2013 roku, decyzją nr 200/2013 Mazowiecki Wojewódzki Konserwator Zabytków rozpatrzył wniosek z dnia 5 lipca 2011 roku i odmówił uchylenia decyzji własnej nr 1546/2006 z dnia 1 sierpnia 2006 roku o wpisie do rejestru zabytków. W dniu 18 marca 2013 roku współwłaściciel wniósł odwołanie od tej decyzji do Ministerstwa Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego. W maju 2013 roku właściciel budynku wystawił kamienicę na sprzedaż. W lecie 2015 dach oficyny zachodniej został pokryty papą, naprawione zostały wszystkie kominy na tej części budynku. Wygląd Kamienica jest pięciopiętrowa, dwupodwórzowa o układzie otwartym w kierunku południowym, jednak bez budynku frontowego, ogrodzona siatką z metalową bramą. Charakterystycznym elementem wystroju kamienicy jest umieszczona w zwieńczeniu pierwszej oficyny poprzecznej glorieta na wykuszu, przekryta umieszczonym na kolumienkach daszkiem. Współcześnie (2013) kamienica znajduje się w złym stanie. Oficyna zachodnia, klatka schodowa i większość lokali oraz piwnic w gmachu głównym zostały uprzątnięte z nieczystości. Oficyna pierwszego podwórza right|thumb|250px|Oficyna pierwszego podwórka (oficyna zachodnia) Oficyna zachodnia (zwana też frontową) znajduje się najbliżej ul. Chodakowskiej. Oficyna posiada piwnicę wystającą poza obrys budynku, sięgającą niemal pod ulicę, parter, pierwsze piętro i nieużytkowy strych. Strop piwnicy jest spękany- uszkodzone jest betonowe pokrycie stropu tej piwnicy. W 2012 roku strop ten został podstemplowany, w 2013 roku podczas budowy sąsiedniego budynku strop ten ukryto pod warstwą ziemi. Oficyna tylną ścianą sąsiadowała z nieistniejacą już kamienicą Wojciecha Kemnitza przy ul. Chodakowskiej 24. Obecnie sąsiaduje z nowym blokiem przy ul. Chodakowskiej 24. W trakcie prac rozbiórkowych przy ul. Chodakowskiej 24 oficyna została wzmocniona zgodnie z decyzją Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków poprzez montaż stalowych belek w ścianach w poziomie parteru, pierwszego piętra i poniżej stropu strychu w ścianie frontowej i tylnej oficyny (belki są ściągnięte w poprzek oficyny nagwintowanymi prętami). Od końca 2009r. trwała procedura w ZGN, dotycząca wykonania ściągów, zgodnie z decyzją Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków. Początkowo ZGN zezwolił inwestorowi (właścicielowi nieruchomości przy ul. Chodakowskiej 24) na wykonanie tej konstrukcji, jednakże po 5 stycznia 2010r. ZGN nie był już w stanie w tej kwestii decydować, gdyż nie był właścicielem obiektu. Współwłaściciele nie zgadzali się na wykonanie ściągów, z uwagi na nieznajomość stanu technicznego obiektu i brak możliwości oceny celowości takiego działania. Dopiero w dn. 18 maja 2010r. ZGN przekazał część starej dokumentacji z lat 70., co nie pozwoliło jednak na podjęcie decyzji. Ostatecznie na wykonanie ściągów współwłaściciele wyrazili zgodę w październiku 2010r. i prace te ukończono w listopadzie 2010 roku. Jednocześnie, na polecenie jednego ze współwłaścicieli, oficynę uprzątnięto, wstawiono do niej tymczasowe drzwi i kozę. W przeszłości budynek ten pełnił funkcję dozorcówki, zaś od końca lat 90. XX wieku do 2006 roku parter był wynajmowany przez ZGN na siedzibę firmy organizującej imprezy plenerowe. Szyld tej firmy został zdjęty dopiero podczas prac zabezpieczających w 2010 roku. Strop nad piwnicą wykonany został jako strop ceglany, odcinkowy na belkach stalowych. Część stropu w części piwnicy, wystającej poza obrys oficyny wskutek działania wody deszczowej, jest w złym stanie technicznym. Dwa pozostałe stropy są stropami z płytą gruzowo-cementowo-wapienną na szynach kolejowych, rozstawionych co około 1,5 metra. Oficyna posiadała instalację elektryczną i wodno-kanalizacyjną. Instalacje te zostały doszczętnie zdewastowane. W maju 2011 roku odtworzona została częściowo instalacja wodno-kanalizacyjna, zaś piwnica i strych oficyny w trakcie trwania akcji społecznej został uprzątnięty z nieczystości. Był to głównie nawóz ptasi, który gromadził się tam od lat, pokrywając 20-centymetrową warstwą polepę glinianą. Zejście do piwnicy zaopatrzono w nowe schody drewniane. Ogrzewanie oficyny odbywało się za pomocą kuchni węglowych i pieców kaflowych. Nie zachowały się one do czasów współczesnych. Dach oficyny jest jednospadowy, pokryty blachą. Jest on w złym stanie technicznym, pokrycie i krokwie uległy korozji chemicznej i biologicznej. W efekcie posiada on rozliczne nieszczelności. Niestety dachu tego (2010-2013) naprawić nie można – początkowo zgody nie wyrażał Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków , w póżniejszym zaś czasie wydział architektury w urzędzie dzielnicy Praga Południe. W tym stanie rzeczy woda deszczowa niszczy strop w poziomie strychu. W złym stanie były kominy, które częściowo zostały rozebrane podczas rozbiórki kamienicy przy ul. Chodakowskiej 24 w 2010 roku. Trzy z czterech kominów zostały wzniesione na nowo od podłogi strychu w lecie 2012 roku, po przewróceniu się części tylnej ściany oficyny, która to część ściany została wzniesiona na nowo. Oficyna główna right|thumb|250px|Glorietta right|thumb|250px|Pozostałości kuchni w jednym z pomieszczeń I piętra Jest najbardziej okazałą częścią zabudowy i była częścią mieszkalną. Posiada charakterystyczną wieżyczkę i mansardowy dach. Z uwagi na okres, w jakim budowano oficynę główną, zastosowano do jej budowy różne "kryzysowe" materiały i różne technologie budowy. Była ona przebudowywana – wskazuje na to między innymi fakt, że stropy parteru i pierwszego piętra są w większości drewniane, tylko nieliczne z nich są żelbetowe i widać, że pochodzą z późniejszego okresu. Na wyższych piętrach znajdują się stropy Kleina, na stalowych belkach. Strop na strychu jest drewniany. Otwory okienne w poziomie parteru i pierwszego piętra mają sklepienia łukowe, ceglane. Wyżej sklepienia są z belką stalową. Świadczyć to może o tym, że budynek był najpierw wzniesiony do wysokości pierwszego piętra, być może ze strychem w poziomie obecnego drugiego piętra, potem zaś przebudowany i podwyższony. Gdzieniegdzie widać pozostałości dawnych zdobień na tynku elewacji frontowej. (nad jednym z okien drugiego piętra). Istnieje hipoteza, że budynek był pierwotnie pomyślany jako budynek fabryczny; dopiero z czasem zmienił funkcję na mieszkalną. Tezie tej może przeczyć stosunkowo nowoczesne rozmieszczenie sanitariatów (przynajmniej po jednym na każde piętro). Kolejnym argumentem, wskazującym na przebudowę kamienicy jest fakt, że widoczne są zamurowane otwory drzwiowe w mieszkaniach, prowadzące na drugą klatkę schodową, której wejście znajduje się na dziedzińcu wewnętrznym. Oznaczałoby to, że pierwotnie do pomieszczeń oficyny głównej można było wejść z trzech różnych klatek schodowych, przy czym nie istniała możliwość przechodzenia z klatki do klatki przez wnętrze budynku. W oficynie głównej na drugim piętrze pod warstwą tynku ukazał się zamurowany otwór, prawdopodobnie okienny, ze sklepieniem łukowym z cegieł. Otwór ten, gdyby go odsłonić prowadziłby obecnie na klatkę schodową korpusu głównego. Miejsce usytuowania tego otworu nie na podest, lecz wprost na schody świadczy, że nie pasuje on do obecnej konstrukcji budynku. Możliwe, że było to okno pierwotnego strychu, gdy budynek był niższy. W poziomie parteru grubość murów dochodzi do 80 cm, przy czym nic nie wskazuje, by mury te były przebudowywane. Może to świadczyć o tym, że budynek już od samego początku był pomyślany jako wysoki, kilkupiętrowy i tylko z przyczyn ekonomicznych (wywołanych np. I wojną światową) czasowo budowę zatrzymano na poziomie pierwszego piętra. Dokładnej daty powstania tej części obiektu nie sposób określić. W piwnicy znajdują się dwie wyczystki kominowe, odlewane. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem można przyjąć, że wyczystki te znajdują się tutaj od czasu powstania dolnych partii budynku. Na wyczystkach widnieje inskrypcja: Odlewnia S. Kronenblum, Końskie. Za datę powstania tej odlewni przyjmuje się rok 1903, co świadczy o tym, że budynek nie może być starszy. Zły stan techniczny drewanianych stropów parteru wynika z notorycznego zalewania przez wodę z nieszczelnych kranów w końcu lat 90. XX wieku i pierwszych latach XXI wieku oraz zaawansowanego wieku budynku. Wyżej stropy są na belkach stalowych, jednakże w poziomie strychu zbrojenie w klatce schodowej stanowi drut kolczasty. Reszta stropów tego poziomu jest drewniana. Jeden z nich uległ zawaleniu, wskutek wznieconego przez wandali pożaru i wskutek działania wody deszczowej. W 2012 r. strop ten został podstemplowany i prowizorycznie naprawiony. Na strychu znajduje się nitowany stalowy zbiornik o objętości około 8 metrów sześciennych. Według relacji byłych lokatorów, zbiornik ten znajdował się tam, odkąd pamiętają, prawdopodobnie służył jako zbiornik przeciwpożarowy. Dach, wskutek działania chuliganów, znacznie ucierpiał. Jest on w kilku miejscach nadpalony, zaś strop w poziomie strychu uszkodzony przez wandali, skradziono belki stalowe nad klatką schodową. Do 2012 r. dach wykazywał liczne nieszczelności, co skutkowało zalewaniem budynku. W 2012 r. nieszczelności zostały usunięte, zaś część pomieszczeń na drugim i trzecim pietrze w niezbędnym zakresie wyremontowane, co stwierdzono w protokole oględzin Stołecznego Konserwatora Zabytków w październiku 2012 roku. Standard lokali mieszkalnych w tej części obiektu był zróżnicowany. Najwyższy standard miały lokale na trzecim piętrze: były one bardzo wysokie, jeszcze u schyłku XX wieku znajdowały się tam duże, ozdobne piece kaflowe, następnie zniszczone i rozkradzione przez wandali. Podłogi na trzecim piętrze były wyłożone klepką i mozaiką. Lokale posiadały łazienki. Pierwotnie na tym piętrze były raczej tylko dwa mieszkania. W późniejszym czasie "wygospodarowano" z nich trzecie mieszkanie, prawdopodobnie z pokoju i korytarza przeznaczonego dla służby. Na drugim piętrze standard był niższy: podłoga w postaci desek, lokale jednak posiadały własne łazienki. Po wzniesieniu drugiego piętra były tu prawdopodobnie trzy lokale. Trudno spekulować o pierwotnym rozkładzie pomieszczeń na pierwszym piętrze. Ścianki działowe były w większości drewniane i mogły być wielokrotnie przebudowywane. Na parterze i na strychu lokale miały najniższy standard: łazienki wspólne znajdowały się w klatce schodowej. W późniejszym czasie w niektórych lokalach zostały one dorobione. Ogrzewanie budynku było piecowe, oparte o piece kaflowe. Do czasów współczesnych zachowała się niewielka ilość pieców. Są one jednak w większości uszkodzone – brak jest m.in. metalowych drzwiczek. Wskutek działalności złodziei i wandali do lipca 2011 brak było instalacji elektrycznej, zaś kanalizacja i instalacja wodna były poważnie uszkodzone i niezdatne do użytku. Na przełomie XX i XXI wieku wykonano wymianę instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnej i pionów instalacji elektrycznej. Wymiana ta była jednak wykonana niestarannie. Instalacje te zostały rozkradzione i uszkodzone. Już po wysiedleniu obiektu, jedna z byłych mieszkanek budynku straciła życie, wypadając z jednego z okien w poziomie strychu. Nie zachowały się na ten temat żadne relacje prasowe, jednak fakt ten potwierdziła rodzina kobiety i sąsiedzi. Kobieta była upośledzona umysłowo. Przypuszczalnie było to samobójstwo lub nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Od lipca 2011 roku do lipca 2013 roku udało się uporządkować i oświetlić część pomieszczeń – w tym klatkę schodową, zaś jeden z lokali na drugim piętrze został odnowiony (wywietrzony, odgrzybiony i osuszony). Część pomieszczeń pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego piętra jest obecnie (2012) ogrzewana przy użyciu kóz, naprawionych pieców kaflowych i instalacji centralnego ogrzewania. Pozwoliło to na częściowe ich wysuszenie (przykładowo, w jednym z pomieszczeń jeszcze w listopadzie 2011r. była temperatura 7 stopni Celsjusza i 95% wilgotności, zaś w styczniu 2012 roku temperatura w tym pomieszczeniu wynosiła 18 stopni przy wilgotności 45%. Oficyna drugiego podwórza right|thumb|250px|Oficyna drugiego podwórka, data oraz inicjały inwestora na ścianie szczytowej Na oficynie znajduje się inskrypcja L.D.+1914, obecnie częściowo już zniszczona. Upamiętnia ona właściciela, Leona Doleya. Powszechnie sądzi się, że jest to najstarsza część zabudowy - informacja ta pojawia się w wielu publikacjach. Nie jest to jednak informacja pewna. Stropy są wykonane jako stropy Kleina, na belkach stalowych, tak jak wyższe kondygnacjie korpusu głównego. Oficyna wschodnia była użytkowana w latach 1941-1948 na magazyn, a od 1946 roku także na kwaszarnię kapusty i wytwórnię soku pomidorowego "Bekoma". Właścicielami tej firmy oraz firmy "Mirapol" byli Feliks i Michalina Rachmielowscy. Do ich celów idealnie nadawały się duże hale w podpiwniczeniu i antresoli oficyny wschodniej. W 1947 roku maszyny upaństwowiono i wywieziono do Lublina, zaś produkcja w oficynie została wstrzymana. Do czasów współczesnych zachował się plan z 1946 roku, na którym uwzględniono rozmieszczenie beczek i maszyn. W późniejszym czasie pomieszczenia były wykorzystywane przez centralę przemysłu elektrotechnicznego (1948), wytwórnię guzików, wytwórnię skarpet (1971), potem zaś przez firmę krawiecką (mniej więcej do końca XX wieku). Według inwentaryzacji z 1971 roku, powierzchnie produkcyjne były ogrzewane przy użyciu instalacji centralnego ogrzewania z lokalnym piecem w piwnicy. Instalacja ta nie zachowała się do czasów współczesnych. Powyżej części produkcyjnej znajdowały się mieszkania (I i II piętro oficyny wschodniej). Pierwotnie jednak cała oficyna była przeznaczona na cela produkcyjne i dopiero później, prawdopodobnie przed II wojną górne kondygnacje przerobiono na mieszkalne. Standard mieszkań był niski – jedna wspólna łazienka i toaleta znajdowała się na każdym piętrze w rogu budynku. Najpewniej te pomieszczenia sanitarne zostały "wygospodarowane" w późniejszym czasie. Ogrzewanie lokali odbywało się za pomocą pieców kaflowych. Z uwagi na prace rozbiórkowe, prowadzone w 2005 roku na terenie sąsiadującej z oficyną spółdzielni mieszkaniowej nastąpiły pęknięcia obiektu. Było to przyczyną jego wysiedlenia decyzją inspektoratu nadzoru budowlanego. Obecnie budynek oficyny jest w bardzo złym stanie technicznym – w narożu budynku występuje szczelina o rozwartości około 30 mm. Część schodów w klatce schodowej jest uszkodzona, brak jest balustrad, instalacji elektrycznej. Instalacja wodno-kanalizacyjna jest uszkodzona w stopniu uniemożliwiającym jej eksploatację. Latem 2012 roku podczas prac porządkowych odkryto, że drugie podwórka (otoczone gmachem głównym i drugą oficyną) jest wyłożone kamieniem polnym. Ciekawostki: Kamienica "zagrała" w teledysku Ramony Rey" Wyo-s-trz", którego premiera miała miejsce 25 października 2011 r. W teledysku pojawia się sylwetka kamienicy oraz wnętrza Także zespół Łąki Łan w 2014 r. wystąpił kamienicy w klipie "Postcard Sessions in Warsaw". Wykorzystano wnętrza, położone na trzecim piętrze korpusu głównego od podwórza. Linki zewnętrzne * Kamionkowska Starówka. Dziedzictwo i rewitalizacja * Kamionek walczy o zabytek, Życie Warszawy * Strona właściciela kamienicy * Oddali ruinę , którą każą remontować, Rzeczpospolita http://www.ekonomia24.pl/artykul/910584.html Doleya, Leona